1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to a punching and kicking bag particularly adapted for use by all pugilistic arts, martial arts practitioners, aerobics training, and aerobic kick-boxing, as well as for law enforcement and military close range empty hand combat training.
2. Description of the Available Technology
Punching bags or “heavy bags” are well known for general fitness training or boxing. Conventional punching bags are generally cylindrical in shape having a canvas cover filled with stuffing material. These bags are generally hung from the ceiling and used for punching or kicking exercises. However, such conventional punching bags are not well adapted for martial arts training. Typically, such conventional bags are machine stuffed and, therefore, are too hard for simulating realistic punching or kicking exercises. Additionally, such cylindrically-shaped bags are not representative of typical human body angles and, therefore, do not allow for realistic punching and kicking exercises. Further, conventional bags are not well adapted for ground fighting techniques, since they are typically hung well above the floor. Also, such convention2WX1106.DOCa1 bags are not well suited to practice trapping and blocking exercises or simulated weapons attacks. Additionally, conventional bags are not well adapted for practicing the different fighting stances and attack styles found in different martial arts systems.
Attempts have been made to overcome some of the limitations of conventional punching bags. For example, water core bags have been developed which present a more realistic feel when struck. However, such water core bags do not overcome the limitations of poor striking angles and poor trapping and blocking training inherent in conventional bags.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a martial arts training bag having improved kicking and punching angles and also a realistic feel when struck. It would also be advantageous if such a martial arts training bag could be used for different fighting techniques, such as long range, short range, and ground fighting techniques, and also for use by practitioners at different skill levels and with different body types. It would further be advantageous to provide a martial arts training bag which could be used to practice trapping and blocking exercises and simulated weapons attacks. Moreover, it would be advantageous to provide a martial arts training back in which the striking targets could be quickly and easily attached and removed from the bag.